Hoofbeats on my Heart
by Leapingblack
Summary: A girl is sent to the Spirit:SOTC world. Scared out of her wits but still following her adventorous nature. Maybe even find love along the way? Better than it sounds. Please R R!
1. Prologue

**This is the prologue to my first Spirit: SOTC story. I hope you guys enjoy it. **

**I (sadly) do not own Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron**

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

It was a crappy day out when one of the absolute craziest things in the world happened to me, a regular Minnesota farm girl, named Rebecca. Most people (who are what I would call sane) would call it down right impossible.

I was watching one of my favorite movies in the world. _Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron_. It had to be one of the best movies out there. Anyway, so I was watching it with my sister on this freezing cold, not to mention wet, day (It was actually a few days after Christmas but there wasn't any snow on the ground) and suddenly there's something wrong with the television. It had just shut off on itself which it never does.

So I asked my sister if she had one of the three remotes and she, of course, had to say no. So then I thought that it was just strange power outage type thing with it. I went to see if I could fix it before I had to go get mom or dad up from there naps. I couldn't find anything wrong with it and I was getting pretty ticked at that point. I pressed the power buttons just to make sure. That when IT happened.

The TV screen went white and I had the urge to touch it. The moment I did, however, I was sucked into this weird portal faster that you could blink. I started screaming as I fell. It seemed to go for about two minutes before I land with a thump on the ground. That's how I ended up in this mess.

* * *

><p><strong>So thats the prologue. Chapter 1 coming right up! Please R+R.<strong>


	2. New day New world New body?

**Chapter one of my new story. Hope you like it.**

**I don't own Spirit: SOTC**

* * *

><p>Chapter One –<p>

I groaned and touched the back of my head. I definitely had a concussion, how serious it was though, I wasn't sure. My whole body ached and I was thirsty, but that didn't keep me thinking '_Where the heck am I?'_ I was in some sort of evergreen forest. I definitely wasn't in Minnesota anymore. The trees were too different.

I tried to sit up and leaned against one of the trees. My world spun for a second before settling down, but I still felt nauseous. And that wasn't the last of it unfortunately for me. I felt a sudden pain in my chest and I screamed. It was probably loud enough to wake the dead. My body started to change right before my eyes.

My body got longer and heavier. My limbs began to lengthen and my fingers and toes curled and I couldn't move them. My face changed, and my hair began to grow. I was scared. What was happening to me? I could only scream and cry from the pain, hoping it would go away. Eventually it stopped.

My voice was hoarse and the tears couldn't come. I was exhausted. I knew I was going to die here. Something would come and put me out of my misery and animals would come and scavenge off my corpse. I made one last effort anyway. "Help me." I whispered. It wasn't English though, but my mind was too tired to notice. I eventually fell into blackness.

I woke up to the warmth of the sun peeking through the trees. It felt like warm gold on my back. I stretched and shook myself. If felt like heaven. I then noticed my hooves in front of me and the poor remains of what once were my clothes on the ground next to me. I choked back tears and tried to get up. I felt like I was standing on walking sticks, except those sticks are my own legs.

I fell down but tried again, putting all my focus on just trying to get up and stand. If I didn't and this place is as wild as it looks, then I'll be dead within a day. I finally managed to get my legs under me without falling back into a heap on the ground, but I think I looked pretty ridiculous. My legs were splayed out like a newborn foal's would've been.

I slowly inched my legs together and got them to a more comfortable position. I took a half-step forward, then another, and another. Soon I was walking around the small clearing that I was in. "Okay Becca, so far so good." I then tried to trot. I stumbled a little but slowly got the hang of it.

After some trotting I was starting to tucker out a little. I walked over to a small stream at the edge of the woods and gasped. I had a dark blonde mane and tail, and a medium buckskin tobiano spots, along with brown eyes. I had the conformation of an Arabian though.

"Well for a horse, I don't think I look half bad." I said out loud to myself. I stared a moment longer before taking a drink and getting back to working on my gaits. The canter was a bit better than the trot and the gallop was a little harder to do. I never really liked running as a human so I guess it might be the same as a horse. Guess I'm going to have to get used to it if I have that fight or flight instinct.

(Time Gap)

It had been a long day. I was tired and that was that. I was lying under a particularly large tree near the edge of the clearing, trying to get some rest when I heard shouts coming from all around me. To my ears it sounded like drunks riding home from a bar, but I knew better.

I laid back my ears back and stood next to the tree under the lowest branches, hoping that they couldn't see me there.

I was wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh Oh. What's gonna happen? Please R+R.<strong>


	3. Chase and Realization

**Thanks to my first two reviews on this story.**

**graywolf95: Don't worry, I didn't quit The Human Lioness. It's jst takes a bit more time for me to come up with ideas for the chapters on that one. **

**Crystal-Wolf-Gaurdian-967: I'm glad that you like my story. I should update quite a bit more on this one than The Human Lioness.**

**I don't own Spirit: SOTC**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 –<p>

In no time flat, they cornered me. At least there ropes couldn't quite get me. The branches would just snag them. "Well, what do we have here boys?" One of the men laughed, "A scared little mustang here, a fine prize for the Calvary." I was angry. Just because I was trying not to be captured, didn't mean I was scared not to try and give them a run for their money.

I ran out of the tree straight towards them. It stunned them enough to give me a little time. I ran up to one of them and bit them on the butt to make him fall off; the rider behind me got a taste of my hoof in his leg. That should at least slow them down.

I ran through the woods taking crazy twists and turns, using the forest to my advantage. I was still tired and not used to my legs, but at least I had my brain. I saw a small cliff and decided to take a risky gamble. I ran straight for it and jumped. The thought at the time: _What the h**l was I thinking! _

I skid down the steep incline putting my legs in front of me and sitting down to try and stop. I landed on at the bottom and got up to continue running. I sprinted to a bunch of rocks that could hide me from anyone looking over the cliff that I had just jumped.

I lay down at the base of the rock and tried to catch my breath. It's only been a day and I'm already trying to save my life. Why does it have to be me? I closed my eyes for a second and stood up, that's when I felt the whoosh of air and a rope around my neck.

I opened my eyes in a hard glare and snapped at the man only to have another rope around my neck. I tried biting at the rope but I was in too much of a panic and they were too tight to get off. "Well, look here boys, we got ourselves a mustang. Pretty looking thing too." One of them said. I was bucking and rearing trying to get away, but one of them caught my legs and I fell to the ground.

"This can't be happening." I muttered, close to tears. "I'm sorry." One of the horses said, "We never like doing this." "Why don't you just buck them off when they don't expect it?" I asked trying to fight some of the men as the put a halter on my face. "We've tried, trust me." "Oh." Was all I said in reply.

The men had dragged me around for three days before I finally figured out where I was. It was when the men had finally fallen asleep that I did. The men were somewhat drunk and were going to have a bit of the hangover in the morning. The fire had died down considerably when _he_ came.

I saw a young buckskin stallion walk towards the camp. And I knew I had to be dreaming. _Oh my gosh, I have to be dreaming! It can't be Spirit! He's only in a movie!_ I wanted to warn him so bad, but I knew I couldn't, otherwise he wouldn't meet Rain and Little Creek...if the movie was real.

He walked over to the other horses that were tied to the log, but hadn't seemed to notice me yet. They were trying to get him to leave. I knew he wouldn't though, and boy was he going to regret it for a long time.

The horses looked over towards me and so did Spirit. Those made me prick my ears forward and wonder what they were talking about. He walked over to me and whispered, "How did you get here?" I looked at him and said, "Guess they haven't told you then. I've been dragged around by them for two days now after being captured. So I suggest you hightail it outta here if you don't want to end up like me." He looked a bit shaken from my words, but other than that, it didn't seem to overrule his sense of curiosity. "You're going to regret not listening." I said more to myself than to him.

After fooling around with them for a little bit, the chase had started. I knew that this was my chance to try and escape but then I thought better of it. If I did escape and they came back, they would probably search for me knowing I wasn't too far away and capture me again. If I did elude them, then where would I go? I could probably find the Cimarron herd and live with them. But where was the fun in that?

So my third and final choice was to stay where I was and head back to the fort with them. What's life without a little adventure? So that's why I decided to stick around. Being a human teen once gave me a little bit of a more risky side.

About an hour and a half later, the men were back with Spirit in tow. I nickered to him and said "Told ya so." He gave me one of the most frightening death glares I had ever seen and I refrained from saying anything else to him.

We had been traveling for about a week now. I was tired and thirsty, and there was hardly any time to rest. I think that Spirit was taking it a lot harder than me though, at least emotionally.

I had talked to him only enough during the course of the long trek to find out that he called himself Spirit, just like in the movie. He asked me what my name was and I told him to call me Becca which earned me a strange look from him. I just shrugged it off.

Anyway, we had finally reached the point where we could see the fort and my thought then was: _And so it begins._

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you guys like chapter 2. It's comforting to write about an animal that I know more about. I love horses. Sorry for the short chapter. Please R+R.<strong>


	4. The Fort, The Facade, The Tears

**I don't own Spirit:SOTC**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 –<p>

I have to admit, I was pretty shocked when I stepped in the fort to. More from the size of it than anything. I saw Spirit eyeing the guards and then the horses. Seeing them in formation like that really set him off. I just decided to pretend to be the good girl for a little while longer. I jumped a little though at the sound of the Colonel firing his pistol.

I eyed him on the giant dark bay stallion he was riding. "What seems to be the problem here gentlemen?" I heard him ask in a completely relaxed and calm tone. It was obvious that he had done this many times before. I just snorted. Just wait pal.

"We have two mustangs here sir; the stallion's a bit crazy though." I heard one of them say. I gave a soft laugh. This was going to be amusing. I saw him walk up to Spirit putting the riding whip under his chin. "The army has dealt with wild horses before; this one will be no different." That's when Spirit took the whip and broke, spitting it at the Colonel's feet. He just gave him a smug look. "Induct these animals Sergeant." "Yes sir." Was the reply before having us dragged over to Murphy.

"Okay Murphy. They're all yours." Spirit snapped at him. "Stallions' a wild one though." I saw a man come out of the shadows. One word. _Creepy._ "We'll see how wild they are when I'm done with them." He smirked.

About an hour and a half later, Murphy was covered with bruises, blood, had a broken hand, and a black eye. At least I didn't get to see how painful the branding was. In the meantime, I was laughing at the Murphy getting kicked or letting my head droop and snort from boredom.

"Corporal, round up some volunteers to take this animal to the stables." I heard the Sergeant ask. "Not the stables." Said the Colonel, intervening. "Sir?" the Sergeant asked, probably scared at the next task of having to handle Spirit. "The corral. It's time to break that horse." Here came the fun part. At least I would probably get to wait awhile to get my mane cut.

I spent the next few hours in the stable with the other horses while watching Spirit literally kick some butt. The horses were simply amazed at how he could withstand so many riders on his back. I simply just smiled and stared.

After the last rider that dared try ride was thrown off and Spirit was running around scaring the men, Colonel finally ordered Spirit to be tied to the post without food or water for three days. I on the other hand had to go see the now conscious, but extremely crabby, Murphy.

Murphy had made sure that my halter was extremely tight on my face and it hurt. I knew that it was time to throw the act. I bit his bad hand like Spirit did. He wasn't too happy with that so he hit me in the face. "You stupid, mangy mustang! You'll pay for that!"

Murphy's ranting had brought some attention. Seeing that I hadn't been putting up a fuss so far, many of the men figured that I was going to be alright with the grooming.

They guessed wrong.

I eventually found a way to knock him unconscious but that wasn't till after my mane and tail were cut. I got to skip the shoes and the branding though. Thank God.

The men were too tired and scared after trying to break Spirit so they decided that tomorrow would be a better day to try. If they think for one minute that I'm going to willingly let them ride me, then they had another thing coming.

The next day I gave them some trouble tacking me up by lying on the ground. A few of them were brave enough to eventually go in and get me standing. I snapped at them a little but otherwise put the façade back on and let them tack me without any further problems.

When the first rider came in, he was extremely nervous. I kept the act up and let him get on my back. When the gate opened I stood still making them wait a little longer. I smirked when I saw men and horses alike give me curious glances. I then decided to start the show. I immediately ran out and decided to do something a little risky; I jumped and landed on my back. I think I broke the poor man's bones in a few areas but it was enough to let them know that I was not someone to be taken lightly.

Many of the horses, including Spirit, were staring at me with their mouths opened. I just shook myself off and let the man get out with some help. I trotted back to the gate but didn't go in. I was daring them to come in and catch me. When none did I felt a sense of triumph.

I walked into the gate, waiting for another rider. After awhile, one volunteered. Poor sap.

I had injured only one other rider after the second volunteer. I hope his insurance covers wheelchairs. So I was considered too dangerous for riding and was only to be kept around for 'increasing the herd's numbers.' Apparently there was a shortage of mares and I could be too valuable to pass up. I was put in a separate pen away from other horses. At least it had food and water.

I looked at my reflection in the tank and a few teardrops made ripples in the water. This is not how I wanted to end up in life. Turned into a horse and kept for breeding at some fort in the middle of freaking nowhere. I just hoped that my life would get better soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. R + R please<strong>


End file.
